The present invention relates to a control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle which has an engagement element between a motor and driving wheels.
As a technique for controlling the hybrid vehicle, for example, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2009-214640 (hereinafter is referred to as “JP2009-214640”). In JP2009-214640, a motor/generator is provided between an engine and a multi-range automatic transmission. Further, a first clutch to transmit/cut a driving force between the engine and the motor/generator and a second clutch to transmit/cut a driving force between the motor/generator and the automatic transmission are provided on a driveline. JP2009-214640 discloses a technique that suppresses a shift shock by performing a slip control of the second clutch when a shift operation is carried out without an engine start.